Meant to Be
by thewritingpage
Summary: Sort of a take off on the book Meant to Be by Lauren Morrill.. just Frozen-ish. See your favorite frozen characters in high school! AU Rated T just in case... LOTS of Kristanna!
1. The First Day

**AN: I haven't been on fanfic in a while...sorry if this really sucks ha..**

* * *

><p>"Hi, you must be the new girl- what's your name? Hannah?" A boy with frizzy hair and glasses walked over to Anna. He seemed nice, but she had to be careful. High school was a battle ground, as she had learned at her old school.<p>

"Anna, actually."

"I'm Olaf. A sophmore, I've been assigned to you! Even though you're older than me and too cool, I want to help you."

Smiling, Anna nodded and started walking into the school.

"Hey, wait up!" The boy, Olaf, ran up to her. He was chubby, carrying a laptop and what seemed to be a full backpack. "Don't want to get lost on the first day, do ya?"

"No, not at all! Thanks for helping me, but I should go find my sister, Elsa. She needs just as much help." She could tell Olaf wanted to come with, but she wanted to go alone. Elsa had been going to this school her entire life, living with her grandparents, and when Anna's parents died in a terrible car wreck, she moved in with them. So, no, Elsa didn't need help, but Ana needed to find friends.

All of a sudden, a loud chime signaled 3 minutes until 1st period began.

"You look lost." Anna looked up from her schedule and saw a guy, dressed in nice clothes with his hair slicked back.

"Um, well, uh, I am. Uh, yeah," she stammered. Words were fighting, trying to get out. She was in awe of his perfection. His deep, sexy voice, perfect hair, nice clothes. And the way he laughed at her annoying awkwardness.

"I'm Hans." He took her hand in his. "And it is a pleasure to meet such a pretty girl."

Was Hans _flirting_ with her? Anna liked guys.. but she had never been a flirt.

"Me? Pretty?" She laughed. "Not really, I mean your prettier. I mean, handsomer. I mean- I..." Anna trailed off and shrugged. She was no good at this. "Yeah, sorry, can you help me find my next class?"

He laughed again and leaned in close to look at her schedule. Anna's breaths grew heavy and her cheeks filled with red.

"English, hm? You have fun with that. Walk straight down this hallway and take the stairs on the left. Your classroom will be right there!"

"Thanks Hans. I hope to see you soon." There. Something came out right.

"Oh, we'll meet again." He winked at her and walked off.

She had to get to English! Class started and she had to find where she was going. She ran down the hall, down the stairs, and there was the classroom. She just began to run in when-

SMASH! She clashed into a big guy with tons of papers in his hands.

"Ow! Watch it!" He managed to stay standing while she fell to the floor, her books flying out of her hand and onto the floor. As she fell, her head hit the floor.

"Ow- oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-ow ow ow. Are you okay?" He knelt down and picked up the books and her schedule, then grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Thanks."

"I'm fine." The bell rang and he moped into the classroom, Anna right behind him. He was different. And so far, Anna really hated it.

"Ah, late on the first day. I'm assuming you two are Kristoff and Anna, here for English 3?" They nodded. "You two will take your spots at the back of the room." He pointed to the last empty table in the room.

They walked sheepishly to the table. While the teacher was talking about syllabus and other stuff like that, Anna passed Kristoff a note.

_Hey, I'm sorry about that in the hallway. It's my first day here._

He looked at the note, then at Anna, then back at the note.

_its okay i was just kinda in shock. we are partners now by the way, he always pairs tables up_

Great. To add on to her awkwardness with Hans, she now had to be with this stuck up jerk for an entire year.

How could this day get any better?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review ideas... and this may have sucked BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. Olaf will get funnier and Kristanna fluff will start to show up and Elsa's sisterly love...just wait :)<strong>


	2. Nutella

**AN: Ok, so I decided to continue this. Going to be eventual, slow Kristanna build. Everyone's doing Frozen College and I though I should try High School... who do you think (other characters from Disney, etc) I should add in? Tell me if Kristoff/Anna is too slow. I'm not going to make Anna and Hans date, I'm going to make it more like Meant to Be (book I'm basing this off of). If you haven't read it, READ IT! If you have read it... I'm switching Jason's fun, annoying personality to Anna and Julia's quiet, reserved personality to Kristoff. But it's just the personalities and nothing else. There won't be too much Elsa- don't worry I won't completely cut her out! **

* * *

><p>Anna had made it through 4 periods, and it was finally time for lunch. As she wandered into the cafeteria, she realized she had multiple options of who to sit with. There was the girl she had met in history- what was her name, Rapunzel? And then there was Kristoff, or Olaf (who was one of her last choices, but she knew that if she sat with Olaf they would strike up a conversation) She could sit with Elsa, but that might be weird.<p>

"Hey, Anna!" Anna turned and saw none other than Hans strolling up to her. "What's up?"

Hans! She could sit with Hans! If only she could keep herself from blushing...

"Oh, just about to sit for lunch. I'm famished!" Hans gave her a petty laugh, and she scolded herself for being saying such a stupid thing.

"I'd love to sit and eat with you, but I've lunch fourth period. I'll see you around?"

Anna nodded and waved him a goodbye. And then she was back to choosing a lunch table. Rapunzel was sitting with a bunch of other girls and what looked like her boyfriend. She felt like if she sat with them it would be intruding, since she only knew Rapunzel. Olaf was sitting with a bunch of guys, so Anna decided to go sit with Kristoff. She felt bad for him, and she also wanted to know if she could break through his shell.

Anna didn't like him, not even as a friend. He just interested her.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

Kristoff looked up from his book at Anna. He simply nodded at her and went back to reading his book.

"Aren't you hungry? Cause I sure am! Got a lunch?"

Kristoff sighed and closed his book.

"So you're a talker, I see. No, I don't have a lunch. I'm not hungry."

Anna opened her lunch and pulled out her sandwich. She hesitated to take a bite into it, even though she was dying to eat it. It was a Nutella sandwich, and Nutella was possibly Anna's most favorite thing in the world. It tasted just like chocolate...

But instead of biting right into it, she ripped it in half and gave part to Kristoff.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nutella."

"Never had it." Anna gaped at him. He had never tried Nutella!? This was... a tragedy!

"You've never had Nutella? What are you, living under a rock?" Kristoff laughed. "Take it and eat it before I shove it down your throat!"

And so, Kristoff took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mmm..." he said, taking another bite. "Anna, I think you better take this back before I become too addicted."

She giggled, and instead of taking it, she pushed her half of the sandwich across the table.

"Great." He sighed. "Now you'll have to bring me some everyday!" Kristoff joked.

Anna shrugged. "I don't mind."

* * *

><p>It was the third week of school, and for the past couple weeks, Anna had continued to sit with Kristoff at lunch. And she never again brought a sing Nutella sandwich. Instead, she brought two.<p>

She had trig with Olaf, since he was ahead in math. Olaf was hilarious- quite the class clown too. He soon left his table of guys (who he was apparently "too cool" for) and sat with Kristoff and Anna. The three of them were like peas in a pod- even if Kristoff was sometimes (usually) annoyed by the other two.

Anna and Hans grew closer, too. Homecoming was coming up, and even though Anna knew it was a long shot, she thought Hans might ask her.

"Mondays." Anna and Elsa were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Elsa laughed.

As Anna reached for the milk for her cereal, her hand knocked the glass of orange juice off of the table and onto her blouse.

"No, oh no, this was my only clean outfit!" Elsa laughed, and being the good older sister that she was, whisked Anna away to her room.

"Take off your shirt, I'll wash it." Elsa flew to her closet and started pushing things around. She pulled out a green dress and handed it to Anna. "This will fit you, and green's your color. You can change while I wash this."

Anna smiled at her sister. "Thanks Els. You really saved me." Even though Anna rarely, if ever, wore dresses to school, she felt like today was a good day to. This was a casual dress, but when Anna put it on she felt like a princess

When Elsa came back into the room, she smiled wide at her little sister, who was appreciating the dress in the mirror "You look gorgeous. Now, we have to go! Otherwise we'll be late!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And please please let me know who to add... maybe Jack Frost? Should Rapunzel show up more? I'll add in whatever, just review for me. More reviews= better story. I've already written all the good parts. Just have to publish. Want it all to come out or slowly? I want to do 1-2 chapters a day, I can publish a lot tomorrow and Tuesday because I don't have school. (Elsa froze Chicago!)<strong>


	3. MTB

**AN: Review and Follow please:) Your reviews and follows keep me writing! Maybe I'll get out my favorite Kristanna scene tonight... but if not it will FOR SURE be out tomorrow! How about this: If I get at least 15 reviews by the end of tonight I'll post it...but they have to be good, meaningful reviews! (good as in make sense. they can be a bad review)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen OR Meant to Be (sorry I didn't do this before. ha.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You guys- it's official. I'm in love with Hans." Kristoff let out a laugh.<p>

"Aww, Anna. You're so cute." Olaf smiled at Anna.

"Anna- you can't be in love with a guy you barely know." Anna gave him an offended look and she turned to Olaf, who was portraying the same look.

"He doesn't know." They said in unison, laughing after they said it.

"Know what?"

"MTB." This was Anna's new thing- Meant to Be. It was like true love, but Anna's version. Meant to be was when you knew you loved someone so much so that you were obviously put on this earth for one sole reason: to be together. It's because you were meant to be. Anna and Olaf explained this to Kristoff, but he seemed to not be getting the message.

"Anna, that could be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Shut up, K. God, you ruin all my hopes and dreams." The three laughed. "So, are you guys going on the choir trip this weekend?" **(AN: Yes they are in choir. Lol) **

They all nodded.

"Anna, we'll probably be buddies."

"Huh?" Since Anna was new, she hadn't heard of the buddy concept yet.

"Since we're in the junior choir and our last names, Arrendelle and Bjorgman, are right next to each other, we'll be means we'll be stuck together for the whole trip."

"Great..I get to spend my entire Sunday with you, grumpy man!" Anna poked him in the chest. They laughed.

Secretly, Kristoff was really looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, do you know Hans? Hans Isles?"<p>

Elsa laughed.

"Yes, Anna, why?"

"I'm in love with him. We're meant to be." At this point, Elsa started cracking up.

"Anna, Hans is the dickiest guy I've ever met." Anna was taken aback- Hans was so nice! Such a gentleman, always there for Anna. "He's not your type- trust me. He's just really stupid. He thinks he knows everything- but he doesn't. Don't fall for it, Anna!"

"Elsa, it's too late." Anna gave her a seductive look. "I'm already head over heels."

Elsa let out a breath of air.

"Sometimes I worry about you, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is anyone else feeling the great lack of a Kristoff and Anna song in Frozen? Take out Love is An Open Door! Love isn't an open door, Hans, because you shut it when Anna is freezing and needs to get out. Stupid freaking Hans.<strong>

**Review review review! Sorry it was short, but I *might* put one more chapter out tonight. If I do... it will be Kristanna LOADED. :) stay classy, fanfic.**


	4. Truth Or Dare?

**AN: Sorry- this is not the K/A chapter I promised. I felt it was too soon... I need more character development! But it will come- I have it all done and it's REALLY long. Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I threw some fluff in there. Keep reviewing, my lovelies! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Frozen and Meant to Be aren't mine. :(<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon enough Elsa had met both Olaf and Kristoff, and even though she was caught up with school and college applications, she still liked to hang around the group.<p>

It was a known fact that Hans was to ask Anna to homecoming, everyone around the school except Anna herself knew. Elsa was so happy for her younger sister, but she didn't dare spill the beans. Even if she hated Hans with a burning passion, she wanted the best for her younger sister.

Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff were hanging around school, waiting for a nasty storm to pass before they could begin their walk home together.

"Guys, I could call Elsa for a ride. I just let her go with Jack to see a movie, but I'm sure she'd leave to pick us up."

Olaf shook his head. "No Anna- we can't break them. Remember what you said: They're MTB." Kristoff sighed. He had truly had enough of this 'meant to be' crap. He knew Anna was better than Hans, she could have anyone she wanted and yet she somehow chose the guy with arrogance and good looks instead of the guy with- _drop it_. He thought.

"I'll check the weather then." Anna pulled out her phone and scrolled through the forecast. "It's supposed to be like this all night- I'm definitely not spending my Friday night walking through pouring rain." The three of them weren't alone, there were several others waiting around for it to stop. But after hearing the news that it wasn't supposed to stop, the remainder of the group poured out and left Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf all alone inside.

"Anna, it's 6. Maybe we should start walking home, I only live a few blocks away. We could wait the storm out at my place." Anna shook her head. Walking in a thunderstorm was dangerous. Olaf couldn't drive yet, Elsa had taken the car to go see a movie, and Kristoff, unfortunately, had decided to walk today.

"We can wait until my sister is done with her movie. It ends at 7, so we'll only have to wait another hour or two. We can pass the time!" It took another 10 minutes for them to come with an idea, but the group finally agreed on Olaf's idea of truth or dare. Kristoff wasn't fond of "Meant To Be, or Meant Not To Be?" a game which consisted of bringing up two people and choosing if they were a couple, and no one wanted to play Kristoff's 'See how long you can stand in the rain before you get too cold.'

"If we're going to play that, why wouldn't we just walk home?" Olaf suggested.

Since it was Olaf's suggestion, he got to ask first.

"Anna- truth or dare?"

"Dare! Try me." Kristoff laughed at her foolishness.

"I dare you to... let Kristoff give you a Sharpie tattoo!" To be nice, of course Kristoff just wrote on her arm. But, he wrote in letters, large, neat, and clear as could be: "ANNA SUCKS." Kristoff and Olaf shared a laugh while Anna contemplated how she would get it off. For now, she could cover it up with her jacket, but she might not be as lucky if Elsa ever got the chance to see it.

"My turn! Kristoff. Truth or dare."

"I'm scared of what you might do to me, Arendelle. Truth."

Anna looks at Olaf and winks. "Who's your MTB?" Olaf laughs, but stops when he sees Kristoff furrowing his brow.

"Anna- I- I don't really know." He laughs. "Maybe Olaf is my MTB." Anna and Kristoff start laughing, but Olaf goes pale.

"No, Kristoff, I'm sorry but I have someone else..." Anna snapped her head.

"Olaf? Who? Tell us!" Olaf shook his head.

"Kristoff, I'm guessing you're going to ask me and I-"

Kristoff shook his head. "I'll let Anna. Besides, I've got a great dare for her- so Anna. Truth...or dare?"

"Oh hell no! Truth!" They all laughed.

"Fine..." Kristoff knew Anna had a new obsession with a game everyone had been playing- and he did too. He knew he was better, but she thought she was the best. "What's your high score on Flappy Bird?" he demanded.

Anna blushed. She muttered something softly.

"Come again?"

"Eleven." She whispered. Kristoff broke into a full on guffaw.

"Eleven? I have 37!"

"Hey- it's not that bad! I bet I can beat you!" He laughed.

"Fine. You go ahead."

"Guys- it's seven. Maybe I should call my sister?" The two nodded, and so Anna called Elsa. "She says she'll be here in 15 minutes."

When Elsa finally got to the school, the three piled into the back with Anna sitting in the middle since she was the smallest.

"Hi guys! Since Jack lives about 30 minutes away, we'll drop him off first." Jack went to DWHS **(AN: Dream Works..ha) **he lived further away.

The drive took even longer since the roads were messy and people were trying to get home.

Anna was so pooped she fell asleep- right on Kristoff's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG this reminds me of Jim and Pam... which gives me a crazy idea... OFFICEFROZEN XOVER. haha probably really stupid but whatever. I was thinking after this I would keep doing the Frozen based off another book/movie, like maybe 500 Days of Summer or The Fault in Our Stars? Comment any ideas. Hope this chapter was ok- maybe the choir trip will be next ;) review review review!**


	5. The Last Subway Car

**AN: There will be no final AN because I'm just too happy with where it ended. I know it's like exactly what happened in Meant to Be with the Wild Goose Chase chapter (My FAVORITE) but it fit perfectly. The next chapter will be just as good, I was going to make this a really long chapter but I decided to cut it. I tried to make the Subway scene just like the London Eye scene in MTB but whatever. I know most of you haven't read the book anyways...****Maybe more tonight if I feel like it, but if not I will post more tomorrow! Review and Follow!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen. Or Meant to Be.<strong>

* * *

><p>The day was simple: the group would ride the subway to the Theatre and then eat at a nice restaurant called Oaken's. As Kristoff predicted, him and Anna were buddies. They were to stick together, thick and thin. Anna was glad Hans' last name was Isles, because if she was paired up with him she would make a complete fool of herself. At least with Kristoff, she didn't care what she acted like since they were just friends.<p>

Olaf was in the Sophmore Choir, therefore he was stuck with a completely different group of people. The three agreed to meet up for dinner.

Elsa wasn't going because she her choir, the Seniors, had a special trip in the winter.

"Don't get lost, Anna. Remember you can always call me for help." Anna nodded. "And don't do anything...stupid. Don't buy any drugs or give money to-"

"ELSA! I'll be fine! It's not like I've never been to the city before!"

Elsa laughed and hugged her younger sister.

* * *

><p>"Here are you're maps! Don't lose them- they are your guide to the city! Even though I will be guiding you through the city, if you happen to lose track of the group, you and your buddy will have to find your way back!" Mr. Weseltown shouted, over the hustle and bustle of the subway pulling in.<p>

"I wanna ride in the end subway car!" Anna shouted just before her and Kristoff boarded.

"You do that. I'll be on this one." Before Kristoff could get on, Anna grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, K. You're my buddy, you can't leave me!" He groaned, and walked towards Anna. "We have to run or we'll miss it!" She grabbed his hand and together they ran down to the end of the track.

Right as they reached the last car, the doors closed and the cars took off.

"Shit, Anna. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" She simply shrugged at him. "Why did you want to go to the last car anyway?"

"It's stupid."

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Fine. I- I like that you can look out the back and see everything get further and further away. And no one's ever in the last car, so you can sing, or yell, or-or-"

"Or dance." She nodded.

The next subway pulled up and Kristoff and Anna walked inside. Just as she hoped- it was empty.

"Let's see- we have 20 stops until we hit our station." It was a long ride, but this made Kristoff pretty happy. He loved spending time with Anna, especially when it was just the two of them.

Out of nowhere, Anna yelled. She yelled for 10 seconds straight, at the top of her lungs.

"I think I can yell louder than you."

"Try me, Bjorgman."

And then he yelled, for 10 seconds straight, at the top of his lungs.

"Fine, you win." They laughed. The two were standing in the middle of the car when it came to an abrupt stop, sending Anna flying into Kristoff's arms.

She let go quickly. "Sorry- sorry. I should've held onto the pole." But as the car began to start moving again, and then came to another abrupt stop, her hands flew off the pole, almost crashing to the ground. Before she could, though, Kristoff grabbed her and pulled her up. Instead of letting go right away like she did before, she holds on for a second. _It's only because I don't want to fall again. _Anna tries to reassure herself, but it isn't really true.

Kristoff's head is tilted straight down at her, and she won't bring her eyes up to look at him.

"K, thanks. You're such a good friend."

The word stings in Kristoff's head. _Friend._ No, he doesn't want to be her friend. But the longer and tighter she holds onto his waist, the more he realizes that she must have been not thinking. It was just a slip.

Finally, when the doors open for their stop, the two let go of each other and wander out.

"Anna?"

Scared of what he might ask, Anna looks at Kristoff. "What?"

"Do you know where in the hell we're going?"

* * *

><p>"Kristoff, I think we're lost. I'm going to check my map." But when she reaches for it, it's gone. "Kristoff, let me have your map. Mine fell out of my pocket."<p>

"Wow. I would have thought little Miss Perfect would've kept better track of her map."

"Your immaturity is just too distracting."

"I know you are but what am I?" he says, poking Anna in the ribs.

"Shut up Kristoff and just give me your map," she says, holding out her hand. The rain is coming down harder now, and Anna's braids were soaking. Strands of hair were falling out and sticking to her face.

"My what?"

"Your map, Kristoff!"

"We can just find our way, it's an adventure!" He says letting the word adventure run long.

"I don't want to stomp through the mud and rain any longer than I have to. Kristoff, just give me the map."

"Why should I?" He says, marching forward and away from her.

"Kristoff, this is dumb," Anna calls. "Just give me the damn map!"

"No!" he yells over his shoulder.

"No?"

"No!" And then he's breaking into a sprint.

"Kristoff!" She shouts over a clap of thunder. "This is so not the time for a game of keep-away!" But he's not stopping, so she takes off after him. Anna may be small, but she travels quickly to catch up with him. She takes a leap and grabs onto his back. He keeps running, Anna clutching him in a bizarro piggyback ride, but soon enough he stumbles and they both fall to the ground. Anna digs her hand into his pocket and grabs the map.

"HEY!" he shouts, and somehow he manages to flip her over onto her back and she feels the mud seeping into her sweater. He snatches the map and gives Anna that annoying lopsided grin. He holds the map above my head and grins down at me, his blue eyes locked on hers in what looks like pure triumph.

"Let me up!" She screams, trying to wiggle out from underneath him.

But he doesn't.

And then something changes- Anna realizes Kristoff's lying on top of her, staring at her, and his lips are inches from her lips, and there is rain dripping off his hair, curling it around his ears, running down her neck.

Anna's heart pounds and she feels the tingle starting in her toes.

Kristoff drops the map in the grass and uses free hand to brush a fat, wet curl out of her face. His fingers brush her cheek and Anna feels that pull in her belly button that goes straight to her spine. As he tucks the hair behind her ear, his hand cups her chin.

So many thoughts are whirling around in her head at once, she can't hold on to any of them. _Is he-? Does he want to-? Do I want to-?_

_Are we going to-?_

And then he's kissing her.


	6. I Am the Walrus

**AN: Last chapter I said Kristoff's eyes were blue: my bad. Haha, I was using Meant to Be in which the guy had blue eyes...thanks twin4444! :) Without further ado: this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Don't own these characters. Or Frozen. Or Meant to Be. :(<strong>

* * *

><p>And she, much to her dismay, was kissing him.<p>

Anna was unsure of how long it lasted, but when Kristoff broke from her, she was gasping for air. Kristoff rolled over to his back.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I just-" she laughed and looked at him. She could tell he was miles away from her, and she just wanted to talk to him.

She smiled. "K, it's ok. But- but I think we should just stay friends." Anna knew who she had feelings for, and she had feelings for Kri- no, Hans. This little...excursion of theirs shouldn't have been changing her feelings.

He laughed. "Just stay friends. Right."

Anna fought the urge to apologize and kiss him again- she had to get over this. Hans! Hans was a nice guy- they were meant to be. Her and Kristoff were anything _but _meant to be.

"Let's not make this awkward, alright?" Kristoff sit up and nodded. He then stood up, but Anna still laid on the damp ground. She looked up at Kristoff. "K?"

"Yeah?"

"We aren't meant to be." He nodded.

She pushed herself up and out of the mud. She then wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck, hugging him.

"Thanks," she took a deep breath. "for getting mud all over my sweater!" She then grabbed some mud and threw it at his coat.

"Gotcha!" She shouted, running away.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, starting to jog after her.

* * *

><p>"The show starts in 15 minutes, Anna. There's no way we can run 6 miles in 15 minutes." They had gotten off at the wrong station, leaving them approximately 6 miles away from the theatre. Anna sighed.<p>

"Well, we're...dirty. Maybe we should find a mall and buy new clothes and clean up a bit?" Kristoff nodded, even though his coat was the only thing that was dirty, his hair was a bit muddy and Anna's sweater was trash.

On his map, Kristoff found a small mall about 3 blocks away. When they got there, Anna bought herself a new sweater and the two cleaned themselves up in the bathrooms.

They finished and met up outside.

"What do we do now? The show ends in about 2 hours, dinner's about 6 miles away, that'll take us a little bit more than an hour to walk."

She nodded. "We might as well stop in some stores on the way. Maybe I'll buy something for my sister, her birthday's coming up."

So they began they're walk down the somewhat crowded city street.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Kristoff let's stop here!" The sign read- "cue-2-cue music shop." The m, u, and s light's were burnt out, so it read something more like "cue-2-cue sic hop" which seemed off.<p>

"Anna, this looks a little shady." But before he could finish, Anna was opening the door to the shop.

She held her arm on the door, waiting for Kristoff.

"You coming?" Kristoff contemplated whether or not he should convince Anna to come out or just give in and go inside with her.

"Fine." He walked in and was greeted by the smell of smoke.

"Welcome to cue-" The man coughed, a result of too many cigarettes. "to-cue. Feel free to listen to any music in one of our music booths, only one booth per person please. Or one person per booth- whatever." he said with a long yawn.

Anna started looking through the music.

"Wow, they have really good stuff. The Smiths, the Beatles, and-"

"You like old music than?" Anna nodded. By now the man at the counter had fallen into a deep, deep sleep so the two were left in the store with the ability to do whatever they wanted. "What's your favorite Beatles song?"

"Oh! Darling. It's not really well known, but it's good. I'm not someone who goes for the classics. What's yours? I mean, if you _like_ the Beatles."

He laughed. "I Am the Walrus."

She held back a giggle. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Goo goo g'joob."

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's 'coo coo cachoo.'"

"Let's listen to it." Kristoff grabbed Magical Mystery Tour and walked over to the music booths. "Get in here!"

"But- but he said 1 person per booth."

Kristoff shrugged, and Anna realized that the booth was big enough for two. Barely, but still big enough.

The two squeezed in, barely fitting. Even though the booth was for one, oddly enough the booth was equipped with two headphones.

The music started playing.

"Sing it, Kristoff! I'll sing too!" He shook his head. "C'mon, you're in choir! _I am the eggman! They are the eggman! I am the walrus! Coo coo-"_

_"G'joob!" _They laughed.

"No, it's cachoo!"

Just then, Anna noticed the music guy, sticking his thumb out towards the door.

"Uh, Kristoff? I think we should go."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got us <em>kicked out<em> of a _MUSIC STORE! _I mean, how is that even possible?" Kristoff laughed.

"It wasn't me, it was you! You forced us to sing!"

"Well you made us cram into one booth, which he specifically said not to do!"

He playfully punched her arm and she him back

It was now 7 and the show was over, and the two had just arrived at the theatre.

"Anna! Kristoff! We were all worried about you!"

"Olaf!" She ran over and hugged him. "We... got lost. We got off at the wrong station!" Olaf laughed.

"Well, dinner's this way. C'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've officially decided to break this into three parts- sorry. The next chapter will be the dinner, it'll be fun. Warning: Hans ahead. Seriously thinking of starting up another Frozen AU, I have so many ideas! REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Dance With Me

**AN: So I'm back in school (sigh) and the updates might be more like 1 per day. I don't even know how far I'm going to take this, I was thinking of trying a The Fault in Our Stars one or 500 days of Summer, maybe one-shots or more. I have another story I've been working on WITHOUT Frozen that I'm probably going to have edited and such, maybe even published (I can hope, right?). But that's my main priority, so I'm trying to balance everything out. Sorry for the long note.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen or Meant to Be...yet... :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The group headed out for dinner at Oaken's, a nice German place with a buffet, large waitresses, and a large room for dancing and a band to play. <strong>(AN: Imagine the Biergarten at Epcot in Disney World, if you've been.)<strong> Everyone had been told to eat, and then dance, wait around, etc, and they could continue eating as much as they wanted.

As expected, Anna snarfed down her food quickly just to dance. Kristoff knew she was going to dance and probably get Hans to dance with her, so he would be left with Olaf.

But tonight, he wouldn't have that. She kissed him back, and it wasn't fair to him for her to flirt and be all _Anna._ She was going to have to make a choice, sooner or later, but Kristoff worried her decision was already set on Hans.

"I'm going to dance, come down when you're ready!" She ran down the steps to the dance floor, where the band was playing. The floor was unoccupied, but Kristoff knew Anna would probably take up the entire dance floor.

"You going to dance with her?" Kristoff looked up at the kid, who was giving him 'that' look. The 'you like her' look.

"Sure, she's my friend! You should too!" Olaf laughed.

"If you want any chance of dancing with her, you're going to need to go, like, _now._ Or get a wingman."

"A wingman?" Kristoff was clueless when it came to this. He was a bit of a... well... "fixer upper."

"Yeah! Someone to get Hans away."

"Olaf, you'd do that for me?"

Olaf laughed again. "Oh heck no! But I bet you could pay one of the freshman to."

"Olaf!"

"I'm just kidding you. Of course I'd do that for you." His voice broke into a whisper. "After all, you two are MTB!" He giggled.

Kristoff paled, remembering how she'd turned him down because they _weren't_ meant to be. But she-she had kissed back, right? So she had to like him- or was it just on impulse?

"No, Hans is her 'MTB,'" he said, wiggling his fingers. "Someone's just got to get her away from him before she gets hurt."

Olaf snorted. "Yeah, _that's_ the reason," he said sarcastically.

The two were just finishing up when Olaf caught Hans sneaking down to the dance floor.

"Kristoff! You go, I'll distract him! Olaf said pointing towards Hans. Hans looked over to see Olaf pointing at him, and quickly tried to cover it up. "I'm talking about you Hans! All good things, all good things."

Kristoff laughed and rushed down to the floor, where Anna and Rapunzel were spinning and twirling.

He was about to go over to the pair when a young girl, probably a freshman, shoved herself into him.

"Dance with me!" Kristoff was too scared of her defiance to decline, and she had already flung her arms around his neck. So there he was, dancing with this freshman while Hans was probably asking Anna to dance- and yes, there they were, gliding across the floor.

The girl he was dancing with stomped on his toe.

"Ow!" She glared at him.

"Look at me, not her!" Her face softened and she started to let go of him. "I'm sorry, it was only a dare, I guess I'll just go. I'm sorry." Feeling bad for the young girl, he pulled her back in. Maybe this would make Anna jealous. Kristoff was only slightly annoyed by the whole freshman dare thing, it was too typical.

"It's fine, I'll dance with you. What's your name?"

The girl blushed. "Moana." **(AN: This is the next Disney princess film, look it up)**

"What a pretty name!" Kristoff had no intentions of doing anything with this girl, but he figured he would be nice enough to break the awkward silence.

Kristoff looked up to see Olaf watching him, horrified. Kristoff mouthed the word _help!_ Olaf nodded, and started walking torward the two.

"Ahem." Moana broke away from Kristoff, to see Olaf. "I'm Kristoff's friend, Olaf! I was just watching you two and I noticed how lovely you look- you...what's your name?"

"Moana."  
>"Moana. So, Kristoff, would you mind if I stole your date for a few?" Olaf winked at him.<p>

"Oh, well- I guess." Kristoff fake sighed.

Now he just had to break Anna away from Hans.

* * *

><p>Anna was having a great time with Hans, but she couldn't help but notice Kristoff dancing with another girl. She was really pretty too, sort of Polynesian with long brown hair.<p>

_Keep it together. You're dancing with Hans now._

"Anna- is there something on your mind?" Anna realized she was miles away from him, dancing only on auto pilot.

"No! No, I'm just fine, thank you." Hans gave her a worried look.

"Anna, if there's something you need to tell me, if there's anything on your mind, don't hesitate!"

She had to tell him how she felt- it was a good time and frankly, she wanted to clear her mind of any feelings she had for Kristoff. Whoever she was going to like- it had to be Meant to Be. _MTB, MTB,_ MTB...she chanted in her head.

"Hans- I do have to tell you something."

"Anything," he replied, giving her a soft smile. She had made her decision- Hans.

"Hans- I like you. Like _like_ like. I mean- I _like_ like you. If that makes any sense. I'm sorry, I just had to break the ice."

He laughed. "Anna- I feel the same!" He dropped down to his knee. "Will you go to homecoming with me?" She gasped. It felt like he was proposing to her, the way he had dropped down to one knee. This wasn't the big ask like she had been dreaming of, with the balloons and poster and flowers, but she was satisfied.

"Yes! Of course!" He stood up and leaned in for a kiss.

Right before their lips touched, she saw Kristoff.

It broke her heart to see him in such awe, his mouth was gaped open and his eyes were as wide as the moon.

Just when she thought it was over, it got even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? This ends the choir trip! Sorry this took me so long, writer's block sucks :( REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Eavesdropper

**AN: So I made a 500 Days of Summer/Frozen one-shot, go check it out. If you haven't seen 500 days of summer it might be confusing, but just read it and tell me if you like the style/idea and if I should continue and do the 500 days thing. **

**Sorry if this chapter stinks, but I wanted to give you an update... and some Kristanna fluff I guess. For you. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own this amazingness.<em>

* * *

><p>"Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa OPEN UP YOUR DOOR!" Anna pounded on her older sister's door.<p>

After a minute or two passed, and the girl couldn't wait to tell her sister about the whole homecoming thing, Anna pressed her ear up against the door.

"Yeah, I know." A pause. "She's just an idiot. But I'll be gone from this stupid place in a year, not even. I know, I know I'll miss you too. She has this obsession with this boy- Hans- who she thinks actually _likes _but I know all he wants is to get into her you-know-what. Yeah, he's an idiot. Slept with every girl in the school."

Anna couldn't believe it- Elsa! Her sister! Hadn't she heard her knocking on the door? And yelling her name? She must've had her headphones on, facetiming with _Jack. _He was all she ever talked about now. Jack this, Jack that- but was Anna like this with Hans?

And then Anna heard the worst thing ever- a thing a little sister would never want to know about her older sister, her role model.

She didn't hear specifics, but she pulled out things here and there about drugs and smoking and- and-

Anna had had enough. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She sniffled as Elsa flung open the door.

"CAUGHT YOU! You little sneak!"

"Elsa- why would you say those things about me? A-and drugs? I thought that was above you!"  
>Elsa simply laughed at the little girl, with tears streaming down her cheeks.<p>

"I taught you, didn't I?"

"Huh?" Anna sure was confused. Was she trying to tell her something about Hans? Because if she was trying to- it sure didn't work.

"Don't eavesdrop! Even if you want to know what people are saying about you, you've got to trust them. Besides, if you eavesdrop, nothing good will come out of it."

"Why would you do that? W-was any of it true?" Anna stuttered. She was still in shock- why did Elsa pull this out of no where?

"What I'm trying to say, Anna, is that you are getting too caught up in what you think of yourself. Just because you and Hans make a cute couple- which you do- doesn't mean you two should date. But besides that- if I hadn't of caught you listening here now, would you have still gone to homecoming with Hans?"

"No- I- wait, how did you know about Hans and I?" All this news gave Anna head rush! She was so confused.

"Olaf. He and I were talking. But what I'm trying to say Anna, is you need to follow your heart. Not your...eyes. And the eavesdropping- that was just a test. Don't listen to the haters!"

Anna knew Elsa was trying to help her by teaching her a lesson, but instead of doing that she just shook her up and scared her.

"How do you know Olaf? And what were you talking about?"

Elsa smirked. "He's Jack's cousin. And nothing."

Anna stared at her in such awe as she watched her sister, who she once trusted, spin on her heels and close the door right in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Anna- I need to talk to you."<br>She nodded, ruffling Kristoff's mousey blonde hair.  
>"Anything for you, pal!" She joked.<p>

"Are you sure you- you really think you like Hans?" Anna sighed. "Because I think you need to take a pause and actually look at him."

"I don't really know, K." She laughed. "I need to figure some things out, but for now I'm going to homecoming with Hans. And afterwards..."

She paused. They were right outside her house. No one- she was almost positive- could hear her.

"I can think about... this. Us." He smiled at her, grabbing her hand. He wanted her to be happy, for her to have a nice homecoming.

She jerked away. And she was shaking her head, for some odd reason. "No..not yet. I still have to give Hans a chance, at homecoming and I-I-I'm sorry, Kristoff. I just- I don't know how I feel."

Kristoff wasn't sure either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short but it's just filling. Next one will be good but don't expect it to be out soon- REVIEW and check out my other story- you might like it better than this! Just check it out. Tell me what you think. And I have an idea for The Fault in Our Stars but I really can't tell if it's going anywhere.<strong>

**Maybe some fan art for The Fault in Our Stars/Frozen thing will help? DM me if you can draw or do anything close to it... :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Homecoming Eve

**AN: Sorry it's been taking be so long to update.. :( I am going to set up a tumblr where I'll post writings if anyone wants to see. Go follow my writing account on instagram writingforher- it isn't great but its just short stuff. **

**Going to update 500 days tomorrow. Hopefully this on Wednesday or Thursday.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day- homecoming! Eve. Homecoming eve... it was the Friday before. Anna and Elsa were setting up for a Homecoming party they were having.<p>

"Elsa- I have to ask you something. Is there anything I need to know about Hans?" Elsa laughed and grabbed her little sister's hands.

"Yes- he's a very nice guy who's-"

"Perfect for me? I know, right!" Elsa shook her head.

"No, he's not _perfect _for you, but for the time being he'll do. He's just a big arrogant doofus sometimes, and he's definitely a, well, ladies man, let's just say. Anna, if he tries to do _anything _to you that you don't want to get into, then just tell him to stop."

Anna had to keep herself from laughing. Hans wouldn't do anything to her- he was such a gentleman! It was just homecoming- they would dance, kiss, have fun, he would drop her off and kiss her goodnight. That's how it worked- and then they would go out more and become boyfriend and girlfriend, and-and-

Anna became overexcited and let out a squeak of happiness.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! What if he picks me up in a _limo?_ What if we carries me off of the dance floor all bridal style! Oh Elsa, I'm in love, I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it!" Elsa rolled her eyes at her immature little sister. Anna gasped. "Oh, Elsa, you can be the maid of honor at our wedding, I know it's going to last that long, and-and Olaf and Kristoff will be there, and Jack, and-"

_Oh, Kristoff will be there._ Elsa thought. She smiled at the thought, knowing that anyone Anna had a relationship with in high school was sure to be long forgotten by the time she got married. But she couldn't hold back the thought of the slight chance she got married to Kristoff...

Yes, she felt bad for what they were doing against her, but it was for her own good. She liked the idea of Anna and Kristoff, but knew in the end he would break it off with her.

Hans was a bad guy, and Elsa knew the first day when Anna had told her about him she had to stop it. So, it was Kristoff who she had seen Anna talking to at lunch. She knew about their kiss, about almost everything that happened between them. She was paying Kristoff nicely, and she knew Anna was falling for it.

Olaf was in on it too, but he was only in on the "set Kristoff up with Anna" part.

Elsa was worried if Anna would ever find out- and when she did, Elsa knew she was in deep trouble.

But sometimes when she watched Kristoff and Anna talking, she'd see that smirk Kristoff pulled and think that maybe, _maybe, _he actually liked her. Maybe she could get away with it.

"Anna, what do you think of Kristoff?"

"Kristoff's amazing, he's like my big brother. No offense- you're a great older sister!"

Elsa laughed, but it was fake. She had to get her little sister away from that Hans. He was nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p>Hans was preparing for Homecoming. Anna was so cute, he actually kind of liked her. But his goal was not to have a cutesy cute relationship- it was for the perks of having a stupid girlfriend who would be willing to do anything.<p>

Hans knew he was the best- the best football player, the best looking, and the best at getting girls.

He had bought her a corsage- white, because white matched everything so he wouldn't have to worry about the matching part, and was planning on picking her up in his pick-up truck.

They would dance- and talk- the boring part, but when the night was done he would take her into his truck and work his magic on her.

Hans had everything planned out.

* * *

><p>"Olaf!" Olaf looked up at his friend. "You're taking Moana to the dance?" The kid nodded. Kristoff shook his head.<p>

"She was just really nice on the dance floor, and I figured she might be interested!"  
>"Olaf, she's a dumb little freshman. Didn't you say you already had a-" Kristoff drew air quotes. "MTB?"<p>

Olaf gave a fake laugh. "What- no- I didn't- huh? What are you talking about?" Olaf faked.

"Spit it out."

Olaf sighed.

"Olaf, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." The two had become fairly close, all because of Anna.

"Kristoff- I'm.." he trailed off. Kristoff nodded, waiting for more. "I'm gay."

Kristoff only laughed. "I knew it! I told Anna but she didn't believe me!"

"Really? I- I didn't know anyone knew! But that's good that it's not a big surprise. Just don't tell anyone yet, okay?"

Kristoff nodded.

But he couldn't help but think _Moana? Really, Olaf?!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I'm trying to make Olaf kind of like Tyler Oakley except chubby a bit because he's Olaf and more Olaffy and I know I'm major league sucking but I dunno... I might change Olaf's sexuality but I kind of like the twist. That one, at least... Sorry about the Kristoff and Elsa twist! It had to happen. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and next chapter HOMECOMING!<strong>


	10. We're Better

**AN: Ok, I'm actually on time for once, it's a miracle. Check out 500 days of Anna Summers!**

**Elsa's plan wasn't supposed to be very well explained, it will be in the next chapter. I'm thinking about 10 more chapters? And then I'll start a new one, I promise!**

* * *

><p>"Look at you!" Anna twirled around in her pastel green dress. Elsa had curled her hair and braided a small part of it that went against the curls. Elsa wasn't going to homecoming, she was going to Jack's next week.<p>

"Oh Elsa, thank you for helping me!" Anna hugged her sister, tightly.

"Woah, there." Elsa had to push herself away from the tight hug she was receiving.

"You're such a good sister, you know that?" Elsa laughed, but she realized how upset her little sister would be when she told her about her plan. She might as well do it now.

"Anna, I have to tell you something."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh oh oh! That must be Hans!" Elsa sighed. Of course it was. "You can tell me in a minute, okay!" Anna yelled, racing down the stairs.

Unfortunately, she ran just a bit too fast and she tripped on the step, falling down the stairs. Hans was looking through the door's window, so he saw everything.

She ran to the door and let him in.

"Boy, you're a clumsy one." He laughed. He didn't ask her if she was ok or anything, but that was ok because it was HOMECOMING and Anna was overjoyed! Elsa came down the stairs, laughing at her little sister's trip.

"Anna, are you alright?" She nodded.

"So Elsa, what did you have to tell me?" Elsa shook her head.

"Not now. Who's ready for pictures?"

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep staring at me?" Olaf laughed. Kristoff gave him a strange look.<p>

"Because you're going to sweep Anna off her feet tonight!"

Kristoff had to- or Elsa would kill him. He wanted to, but it would be tough seeing how in love she was with Hans.

Hans.

"Look- Olaf. I like Anna. But she's- she's with Hans tonight.

Olaf sighed. Hans! Why'd she have to like Hans?

* * *

><p>"So." The pair were dancing, it was a slow song. "What's your favorite food?" Anna asked, trying to make small talk.<p>

"Sandwiches!" Ok- sandwiches weren't really a food, but she went along with it.

"Best friend's name?" Hans didn't really have a best friend, since all he really did was flirt with girls.

"Uh- John." He lied.

"Eye color?" He was getting real tired of Anna and this small talk.

He shrugged. "Dreamy...?" Anna threw her head back, almost falling again.

"Dreamy! Really. That's the best you can do?"

He laughed. If he was going to get anywhere with Anna tonight, Hans knew he had to play some of her games too.

"What's your favorite band?" Hans didn't like music, but Anna seemed like one of those love music, love old cheesy movies kind of girl

"The Beatles." Hans wasn't a big Beatles fan but he new some of their music.

"What's your favorite song?" He was just pushing things further.

She didn't really have a favorite Beatles song. She just kind of liked the Beatles in general. "I Am the Walrus." She spat out, thinking about Kristoff. _No, stop. _The Kristoff stuff had to stop.

"Really? I think mine's Imagine. So deep." Anna nearly threw up. Imagine was a John Lennon song! Not the Beatles- Hans didn't even correct himself. Plus, it wasn't that deep, and it was too cliche for Anna.

Even so, she didn't argue because the night had to be _perfect.__  
><em>

"Hey, uh, why don't we sneak out of here and go _talk_ in my truck?"Hans suggested. Anna liked talking. It was one of her guilty pleasures.

She nodded with emphasis.

Hans wondered how he had found such a stupid girl and just how easy it was.

Before they even got to the car, Hans slammed Anna into the wall besides the gym and started violently kissing her.

Anna liked it, sort of, but not really, because she had to breathe and Hans was a horrible kisser and his breath tasted horrible and he was grabbing her in all the wrong places and just...

All Anna could think about was how perfect the kiss with Kristoff was. So good, and soft, and delicious. That kiss left her wanting more. But when she finally pushed him off of her, all she wanted to do was run away.

Hans wasn't her MTB.

"Hans, that was-"

"Great, let's do it again."

Anna shook her head, pushing away.

"No, I think I need to take a breather." She slipped through his arms and started running down the hall, towards the forest entrance.

"Anna, wait!" Hans didn't go after her, because after all, he didn't really like her.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was tired of seeing the couples and decided to go out for a walk. Maybe the forest, even, the forest was a nice place to relax and get some air.<p>

He liked being alone, and the forest was just the place for that.

Except, when he got there, someone was lying on the bench, looking up at the sky, silently.

"Hello?"

"Who-who's there?" It was a girl's voice, she sniffled like she had been crying. He couldn't tell whose voice it was, it was muffled and kept cracking because of the crying.

"You probably don't even know me." Kristoff wandered over to the tree, sort of hiding himself behind the tree. Maybe he could talk to this girl, they could vent to each other, and just move on. "Why were you crying?"

She laughed. And then let out a sob. And then she was quiet. Kristoff only saw her outline laying on the bench, watching the stars.

"It's stupid. I- I kind of let someone down and I was just so so _stupid!" _Kristoff sighed. Probably a freshman.

"Yeah, well, I liked this girl and she went all bat crazy for some other guy."

The girl laughed. "I was kind of in that situation."

"Can I come sit down?"

It was completely dark, and Kristoff could barely see anything.

"Sure." He heard her readjust and he walked cautiously over to the bench.

He sat.

He couldn't see her face, but he saw her put her hand on the bench. He put his hand on top.

"Look, I don't know you, and I'm not sure if I want to, but I'm sorry about what happened. Whatever happened, I'm sure you're better than that guy." Kristoff heard a gasp and another sob from the girl. "Stop, stop crying!" He grabbed her hand.

He didn't even know this girl but for some reason he felt bad for her.

Maybe he was falling in love with her.

* * *

><p>As soon as he sat on the bench and started talking, she knew it was Kristoff.<p>

But he didn't know it was her. She didn't want him to.

He grabbed her hand, tightly.

"I- I think I'm falling in love with you." she muttered quietly.

Kristoff chuckled. "Yeah, I am too, with you, mystery girl. I'm going to ditch the girl I like for you. Kidding."

Anna put her head on his shoulder.

"So this girl, you must really like her?"

"Yeah, she's great. I- there's just no words." Anna sighed.

"I'm sure she likes you back."

"No, no she doesn't."

"Yes, yes she does."

"She doesn't ok! Can you st-"

"Kristoff, look at me."

He did. He gasped in awe.

Anna started crying.

They sat in silence, Anna's head on Kristoff's shoulder, both staring at the stars.

"So he wasn't meant to be?"

"No." Kristoff laughed. "And we aren't either."

Kristoff wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, as close as possible.

"Why not?"

"We're better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so KINDA really cheesy but whatever things happen next chapter :o comes out on v-day and no it won't take place on v-day but yes it will have cute things for you all<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	11. The Letter

**AN: So I think I've got 4-5 more chapters of this left in me. 500 days is going to be longer, but that one will be updated twice a week (Wednesdays and Saturdays) And then I'm going to pick up a new story, which I've already decided on... it's going to be a surprise! It could be incredibly stupid but eh. Could take out 500 days, no one's reviewing/favoriting/following but I'll try a few more chapters.**

**Happy Valentines Day! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Frozen stuff<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're telling me you've never played Monopoly before?"Anna nodded.<p>

"Never like never ever?"

"No, Olaf, I've never ever played Monopoly before."

"Then why do you own the game?" Anna shrugged. It was Elsa's, she had assumed. "We're playing!"

"Wait, I have to ask Elsa if it's ok!"

Elsa said that yes, it was okay, but she insisted on playing as well. After all, you couldn't play monopoly with just two people.

It was after homecoming, no one had knew about Anna and Kristoff, since Elsa picked Olaf and her up. She wasn't planning on telling anyone.

"So Anna," Olaf said, rolling the dice. "What happened with you and Hans?" She cringed at his name.

"It just wasn't meant to be." She shrugged. "I guess I'm an open book now, what can I say?"

Olaf laughed. "Not for Kristoff!" Anna blushed, and Elsa shook her head at the kid. "What?" he mouthed?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is a flashback for Elsa)<strong>

She had had it with her stupid little sister and her stupid little boyfriend.

_Dear Kristoff,_

_Your efforts to stop the romantic being of Anna and Hans are well appreciated; however, they seem not to work. Anna is in love with Hans, it seems, and it is what it is. Though Anna seems very interested in you it is not a love interest._

_This is your last payment, after this you may do as you please. Do not feel inclined to hang out with Anna, flirt with her, etc, as I am not paying you to anymore, but I am not forbidding you from it._

_I am sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for your help._

_~Elsa_

The plan wasn't working. There wasn't enough money in her bank account to keep funding him, and as she had said, "it is what it is."

* * *

><p>After hearing the story with the mishaps of Hans, Elsa regretted the entire letter. But, it must've been sent already. She put it in the mail.<p>

Unfortunately, it hadn't sent.

You see, in the small town that they lived in, mail wasn't collected on Sundays, so on Sunday afternoon when Anna went outside to grab the mail, forgetting it was Sunday, she grabbed the letter.

_Why is Elsa sending letters to Kristoff?_

It was odd, and after the whole "eavesdropping" conversation, Anna decided to leave it in the mailbox.

But the anxiousness got the best of her, so she ran back out and opened it.

Before she could even pull out the letter, a hundred dollar bill fell out. _What the hell?_ She thought.

Then she read the letter.

Elsa was- _paying_ Kristoff to hang out with her, stop her from dating Hans, and forcing him to fall in love with her?

Anna felt a rush of emotions, which all came out in a crumple of the letter and a loud yell, followed by some tears.

* * *

><p>Elsa's payment was overdue, but it didn't matter to Kristoff. He was happy with Anna, payment or not.<p>

Speaking of Anna, he saw he at her locker.

"Hey, Anna!" Instead of returning the favor, she looked at him, slammed her locker, and sped off.

Kristoff had to admit, their homecoming thing was a bit sappy, but this was unexpected.

Anna didn't even show up to lunch, Kristoff wondered why.

* * *

><p>Anna was going to get back at them. Kristoff and Elsa.<p>

And she was afraid there would be nothing that could stop her.

"Anna! Anna Anna! Anna-"

"Olaf, shut up." Olaf stopped in his tracks, staring at the girl.

"Anna, why weren't you at lunch today?" She laughed a little, then took in a great big breath of air.

"Olaf, I'm going to do something to get back at my sister and Kristoff. They did something really mean- and I need to get back at them."

Olaf grabbed the girl and stopped her from walking. She struggled but he was strong enough to hold her.

"Anna, you can't." She squirmed at yelled at him, but he grasped her tightly. "You can't, that's mean."

She pushed Olaf, hard, and he fell to the ground, yelping in pain.

She pointed at him on the ground and yelled. "I bet you were in on this plan, too! Crush all of her dreams, make her think something that's not really true, well guess what? I know now, and I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

She stormed off, and Olaf was left sitting on the ground in pain both emotionally and physically.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was walking to his car, when he noticed Anna's car was parked right next to it.<p>

And there was a couple making out, pressed up against the passenger side door.

He could see Hans' face, pressed up against some girl's, probably trying to make Anna feel jealous.

But when he got closer, he realized the girl was someone he knew.

It was none other than Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for all the page breaks- there's going to be an update HOPEFULLY soon, Sunday, Monday or so. 500 days update tomorrow. I'm going to start writing my new story soon, it's really random :) dm me if you really want to know, I'll tell you. Read my other story! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Fav, Follow, and Review please!**


	12. Accident

**AN: So my next story I will be starting once this one is finished, and I have decided that it will be finished by chapter 15! (3 more chapters) My next story could be either REALLY COOL or REALLY STUPID. It's original...that's for sure.**

**Sorry I'm slow with updating. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AND MY INSTAGRAM thewritingpage AND MY TUMBLR .com ...and I made an Asking Hans account on tumblr. It's .com heehee.**

* * *

><p>"A-Anna?" Kristoff tapped her back. He felt a mixed pile of emotions come flowing through him. Anger, sadness, betrayal-<p>

She slapped him. She slapped him hard. The feeling of her little warm palm against his face burned, she wondered how such a little girl could hurt him so much.

She _slapped _him.

He stared at her in awe.

"What the hell Kristoff?" He wondered the same thing. "Tell me you love me but it's really fake? Tell me that this guy-" she points to Hans, "-is a jerk when you're just the same? I thought you knew better, I thought you were cool, but I guess not, so this shouldn't matter." She turns back around and starts furiously making out with Hans.

"Anna, what did I do?" he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. Hans was unaffected, after all, this was just more make out time for him.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "You and Elsa. You-you plotted against me. To stop me from dating him. You faked me. I thought you were a good guy."

Oh, that little glitch. Right.

"Anna, I did that. But you don't understand, I actually do like you."

She shook her head. "She's not paying you anymore, here's the last payment. You don't have to see me anymore. Goodbye."

She shoved the opened letter into his chest and stormed off, leaving him and Hans.

Hans simply shrugged at Kristoff.

Kristoff got into the car and read the letter.

So he didn't have to see her anymore, which wouldn't be a problem since she would probably ignore him until he died.

* * *

><p>She decided to walk to the forest.<p>

It had helped her last time she was in a situation.

But this time Kristoff wasn't there to be her knight in shining armor, oh no, those days were long gone.

Why couldn't she have just talked to him about it? She believed him when he said he actually did like her, but her impulses had already wronged her, and she couldn't make up for that.

Kristoff wouldn't forget her. She was such a fool.

Kristoff, her not meant to be, her complete and polar opposite, and somehow it just worked. She had messed it up over something silly.

But maybe Kristoff was her meant to be, and that was what was funny about it. She didn't even know what love was.

After her parent's tragedy, she didn't want to.

_She is at soccer practice after school when she hears the siren. She stops and stretches her neck to see the ambulance coming._

_It bothers Anna that she is sort of hypnotized by the sight of an ambulance. She doesn't want to be one of those freaks who gawks at accident scenes, but she is, because as soon as she sees the flashing red lights above the fence, she can't take her eyes off of it._

_The ambulance is getting close to the school now, but instead of speeding past it seems to be slowing even more. Then it slows even more, and turns right in front of her school._

_She doesn't like having it turn there, by now it should be speeding off to some other neighborhood- a neighborhood where she _doesn't _know anybody._

_But even after another minute or so, the noise of the siren still hasn't faded at all. So she walks and sits in the sidelines of the field._

Just turn the damn thing off!_ she screams inside her head. And then- they do. But the noise it makes as it's winding down is worse than the noise itself._

_Then, all of a sudden, she sees one of the school secretaries rushing to her field. The old one. Only, she's moving pretty fast- sprinting, practically- over to her coach._

Anna tried to stop the memories from rushing to her head, but every time something bad happened they just came.

_"Anna, honey. It's your parents." Coach Brodie says, putting her arms around her. Her muscles tense._

_And she is shocked by what comes out of her mouth. _

_"I know."_

Today is the official one month anniversary of the accident. Anna remembered when she thought anniversaries only measured happy things, but now she knows that they're just a way of telling time.

How did she know her parents were dead? How did she know?

If she couldn't tell that Hans wasn't her MTB, how did she know her parents were dead?

Living in the moment could really scare people.

And a certain voice woke Anna from her daydreams.

"Anna?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Who do you think it is? The accident scene is from a speech I did, hopefully it's not too boring. Might be confusing, sorry. And sorry it's so short, I wanted it to end there so...<strong>

Check out my instagram please :) thewritingpage


	13. Apologies

**AN: Stopping this at chapter 15- I started a new fic as well. Stopping the 500 days fic. My new fic...zombies! Wuuuhhht. Go read it.**

* * *

><p>"El-Elsa?"<p>

"Anna, Kristoff told me you'd be here. I have some things that I need to explain." Anna slides over so her sister can sit on the bench. Elsa pulls her little sister to her chest and starts petting her reddish-blonde locks.

"Sh, it's okay." Anna lets out a few sobs into her sister.

"What have I done?" Elsa shakes her head.

After that, Kristoff can't hear anything because it's all Elsa whispering into Anna's ears, and a lot of nodding from Anna. A couple sniffs. Elsa is very quiet, whereas Anna could say something and you could hear it in the next town over.

Kristoff begins to have a flashback to the night of homecoming.

* * *

><p><em>"We're better." He nods and runs his hand through her hair.<em>

_He wants no more than just to kiss her like that day in the field, that day in the field was so amazing. _

_"Kristoff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Hey."_

_He places his hand on hers._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?" She starts to cry again. Why does she keep crying?_

_"For being so stupid, Kristoff. All you did was just-just love me! And I was so stupid and I-I-I-"_

_He stops her madness with a kiss._

_"It's ok."_

_They sit in complete silence. Enjoying each other's company._

* * *

><p>He feels warm arms wrap around him.<p>

"I'm sorry."

He wraps his arms around the small girl.

"For what?" She pulls away, smirking at him. She remembers too.

"Are you being honest now?" He nods at her. "Do you love me?" He nods again.

He leans in to kiss her.

"Hey now, I'm still here!" Elsa shouts. Anna rolls her eyes and kisses the boy anyway.

* * *

><p>"Heeeeello there, you've reached the cell phone of Olaf and I'm not here right now! Call back later!" *beep*<p>

Anna doesn't know what to say to her friend. Olaf has always been there for her, and she mistrusted him.

"Hi, Olaf, it's Anna." She pauses, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry- you've been such a great friend and I completely let you down. I don't know what I was thinking. Call me back so we can talk some more. Love you!"

She hangs up and plops down on her bed. Today was a mess. All she wants to do is sleep.

She hears something at her window. Like little drops of rain. But it's not raining.

She walks to the window to see none other than Kristoff, throwing rocks at her window. She opens it.

"Kristoff, what are you doing here?" It's not a school night, but he still shouldn't be here.

"Can I come in?" Anna looks at her clock- it's only 9. She thought it was much later. She runs downstairs to let him in, and he's leaning against the doorframe.

"You could have just called," she says, inviting him inside.

He pecks her on the lips. "This was more romantic." He winks at her. "Where's Elsa?" Kristoff knows as well as Anna that her grandparents are out on a business trip as they always are.

"At a 'friends' house sleeping over. So she's at Jack's." Kristoff smirks. He silently thanks Elsa.

"So it's ok that I'm here? With you? _Alone?"_ He starts walking toward Anna slowly, that dreamy smirk on his face.

"Of course it is."

He runs his hand down her cheek and she presses her lips to his. He can't help but run his hands through her silky golden hair and leads her to the couch.

* * *

><p>Warm arms wrapped around her, soft breathing down her neck...<p>

Kristoff! He was still here! And in her bed!

He had his arms wrapped around her, their legs were touching- they were spooning.

She breaks from his grasp and rolls over to face him. He's awake now.

"I can go-" She places a finger to his lips, telling him to shush.

She wraps her arms around him and falls asleep with her head on his chest.

She can worry about Elsa in the morning.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, Kristoff is gone. A note on his pillow takes his place.<p>

"Movie later? -k" Later? She wants to go see a movie with him _now! _

But she needs a break, to pull herself together. Anna is so tired and decides to take another nap and text Kristoff later.

When she wakes up Elsa is home, making lunch.

"How was your date with Jack last night?"

"How was your date with Kristoff last night?" Elsa smirks. Wh-How-Who told her? "He was leaving when I got here. Don't worry, I won't tell as long as you don't."

"Deal! I'm probably going to see a movie with him later." Elsa was getting kinda jealous of how much more time Kristoff got to spend with her sister!

"Fine, but we need to have a girls night out soon!" she says, jabbing her little sister with the spatula.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Anna went to go see some cheesy cartoon that had been out for a few months already, and they were the only ones in the theater. They spent most of the time shoving popcorn into each other's mouths, and kissing. Kissing was one of their favorite things, because it made up for their awkward social skills.<p>

Anna had spent so much time with him she had completely forgotten about Olaf. The poor kid who had been their best friend was now the third wheel and was getting ignored.

Olaf knew when the two of them were hanging out, and he also had received the voicemail. He felt let down, because he was probably one of the ones that had been hurt the most and he was getting the smallest apology.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the days are off sorry but eh it just worked. review please and check out my other story!<strong>


End file.
